


Sail away

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and May go on a vacation together





	Sail away

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt that came to me and i said i would do it but i have no idea how to write this so its gonna b short tbh. Enjoy if you can!

Peter was in heaven, or at least the closest thing to it. He felt like he was on a cloud but for some reason what would usually be a nice steady consciousness seeping back into him wake him it was loud beeping that had no business being there. He reached for the noise and found his phone, and turned out to be Mr.Stark. 

" Hey Mr.Stark. " Peter said with his voice thick with sleep. 

" Hey kid just wanted to check in. How is it going? " 

" Fine, thanks again this place is insane! " 

" Yeah well it is my beach house, I don't buy cheap. You know that. How is your aunt? " He looks down to see his aunt below the covers moving her way to his dick. 

" She's busy right now, but I'd say she is having a great time. " he said as he felt the first long wet stripe being licked up to his head. 

" Yeah well be safe okay? The staff is there for a reason, they get paid good money to serve you. Enjoy it kid, you earned it. " 

" Will do Mr.Stark. " He said as he hung up. He pulls back the covers to reveal his aunt May as naked as he is bobbing up and down on him. 

" God May don't stop! " She came up. 

" Well this is all your getting sweetie, we ran out of condoms. " 

" What? " 

" Yeah. " 

" How is that possible? We packed like an entire box, that's like 36 condoms. " 

" Sweetie we used 9 of them yesterday. " 

" Yeah I guess so.... " 

" And we've been here for about 2 weeks now. " 

" Yeah but we have so much more time. I can't not fuck you. " He said as he lifted her over him and lined himself up. Having her in the reverse cowgirl. " You are just so fucking hot, I can't resist. I just want to sink right into you May. " He cooed right into her ear. His dick flush right on her lips but not in. 

" Well maybe just this once we can try without condoms. I can ask the staff to pick up birth control. " 

Peter didn't even wait after she said that. He got right to fucking his aunt, as hard and fast as he can. They didn't care there was staff right in the next room, who can easily hear them scream out in pleasure. All they cared about was fucking each other. May was rocking her hips down in time with Peter thrusting up into her. It was quick and in a hurry. Done fast and before long Peter completely filled his aunt. It amazed her that no matter how many times they had sex, he came buckets and still was hard as a rock. 

" Damn. We have got to do that again. There is no way that I can go back to condoms. You feel so much better. " Again thrusting into her even though he just came. Round 2 went off with a bang as they literal banged and knocked stuff off the bed. Including his phone. 

When they were done, which was after the 3rd time the got dressed in robes and made there way the staff area. 

" Hey can you pick up birth-control? Please? " May asked politely, when she got a yes, she said her thanks and went to breakfast. Peter was already there and with some girl from the staff, May didn't like that at all. She approached and yanked open his robe and sunk to her knees. She swallowed him whole while looking directly into the girls eyes with a gleam of satisfaction as Peter started to fuck her mouth. He picked her up and bent her over the counter, using enough force to cause the granite to crack and splinter with every thrust but May kept screaming harder. So Peter went harder. Again spilling his load into her. There was so much it was running down her leg but she made no move to clean it up. She looked over and the girl was still there watching it with wide eyes. She grabbed her shirt and sank her down to her knees. 

" Clean me up please? " She asked even though her eyes said it wasn't a question. The girl began to lick the cum that was running down May's legs. When she was done, May brought her up and gave her a sloppy kiss. 

" That is as close to his cum you will ever get. If you want it, you will have to lick it off of me. Even then I might not let you. " The girl left and they sat for breakfast. 

" Jez May you didn't need to do that, she was just being friendly. You might have upset her. " 

" Pete sweetie, did you see her when she walked over. She probably went to the bathroom to masturbate. Her pupils were as wide as saucers. No way she didn't like that. Hell she will be back for more later on, you watch. " 

After breakfast they showered together, which lead to them fucking in the shower. If it wasn't for Peter's powers they would have fallen. When they got out they went to relax on the beach. May got a Daiquiri and Peter a smoothie that he asked them to sneak vodka in. May knew but she wanted Peter to think he was doing something secret and bad. After relaxing in the sun and there drinks were finished they took a swim in the ocean. Which lead to them heavily groping each other because they didn't bother to put on clothes. At this point clothes were long forgotten, it was just in the way of easy access. They ate dinner and watched a movie, most of the time a porno that they used as inspiration and replicated in while the movie was going. They took a break for desert which was served to them, just like breakfast lunch and dinner. Then they went to bed just to break it. 

That is how every day went for the past to weeks: One of them wakes up, they wake the other open with oral which leads to several rounds of sex. Go eat breakfast, have sex. Take a shower, have sex. Go relax on the beach order some drinks, have sex. Come eat lunch, have sex. Take a nap. Wake up and eat dinner, have sex. Have desert, have sex. Go to bed, have sex. And that how it continued for everyday for the next 5 weeks. After that, they cut her drinking and unhealthy foods. Still had sex though. Everyday. 

When they got back, Peter with no tan thanks to his healing. May with a nice tan and a baby bump the avengers collectively lost their shit. Each in competition to become the godparents. Each helping May in some way but no one compared to how Peter made her feel day in and day out. They were dropping hints on names left and right. It was amazing seeing the mighty avengers, catching baby fever. 


End file.
